


Tall, handsome, and with soft sweaters

by aerobesk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently pulled at the neckline, lifting it up until he could take a proper sniff before realizing just how weird he was being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things that Gabriel had done. He’d lied, stolen, cheated, killed, manipulated; the list goes on and on.

Gabriel had also done a lot of things with a lot of people. Most of his past flings had started at a bar, ended in an apartment, or both. Or in a married woman’s bedroom. Or a fetish club.

Now, stealing the sweater of someone he wasn’t involved with simply because it smelled like them? That was a new one for him.

But still, there he was sitting crosslegged in the chair in the corner of the Winchester’s motel room with a slightly large black sweater hanging off of him. Sam and Dean were on a hunt and were currently out pretending to be feds and confusing some poor bartender, so Gabriel had free reign of the room until they returned.

Not that they would ever know that he’d been there. He was careful about that part.

But still, the sweater was an issue. It was soft, with a small neckline and a few threads hanging loose from the end of the right sleeve. It was long on Gabriel, and when he had first stripped off his own shirt to put the thing on, he’d felt stupid. Childish.

It smelled like Sam though. Like sweat and cheez-its and cologne and Sam. And that was all he’d needed to keep it on. He gently pulled at the neckline, lifting it up until he could take a proper sniff before realizing just how weird he was being. Shaking his head, he went to stand up.

The key in the motel door surprised him. He was so far in dream-land that he hadn’t even heard the Impala approach. He went invisible immediately, watching carefully as the two brothers entered the room. Dean went into the bathroom as Sam went over to his bed, pulling off his tie and sighing as he undid the buttons on his shirt.

In an instant Gabriel was gone, snapping himself out of there so fast he barely even thought about it. He appeared outside the motel, pressing his back against the wall and letting out a breath. Another breath in, another breath out. It took him until his third deep breath to realize he was still wearing Sam’s sweater.


	2. Short, cute and with peppermint breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why_not_sabriel suggested i do a part 2, so heyo!

The next time Gabriel saw the Winchesters leave their room, he zapped in, gently placing the folded sweater on Sam’s bed. He stared at it for a moment before realizing that that wasn’t the best plan in the world, and he picked it up, throwing it into Sam’s duffel before disappearing.

Sam got back to the motel an hour later, checking his phone to see that Dean was probably going to be gone the whole night. His text just read, “Got someone.” He sighed, stripping off his shirt and washing his face before going over to his duffel bag.

“Well hello. And where have you been?” he said curiously, picking up the sweater and looking it over. He’d been looking for it the day before, but hadn’t been able to find it. Assuming that Dean had just played a prank on him, he slid it over his head before moving to his bed and opening his laptop.

He got comfortable, absently drinking a beer and vaguely scanning over the article on the screen. It took him a little while to realize that the reason he couldn’t focus was because something smelt weird.

He looked around, trying to figure out what it was. Scratching the back of his head, he turned to the right and caught a whiff of his sleeve, realizing that it was his sweater. It smelt different, but… familiar.

He closed his eyes, racking his brain for the smell. It was expensive cologne and peppermint, and Sam knew it from somewhere. He stayed like that, breathing in the scent until an image popped into his head. His eyes flew open and he yanked the sleeve away from his face.

No way. He was just imagining things. He had been thinking about the trickster more often than he should have, and he was now just… smelling him. On his favorite sweater.

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and focusing on the article again. He felt like he should probably take the sweater off, because it still smelt like Gabriel, but he couldn’t bring himself to.


End file.
